Another heart to bind
by bleedingsilver
Summary: The shards have been found, Kagome is home bound, But the hanyou is aching, His heart is breaking, So he looks for his lover, But she’s found another, So what will be the sum? Will he go numb? Or will he find… Another heart to bind? UPDATED CH5 UP!
1. Only since she left

DISCLAIMER: None of the original Inuyasha characters are mine. Don't sue me!  
  
Title: Another heart to bind  
  
Subtitle: Only since she left...  
  
Rating: PG (might go up...)  
  
Summary: The shards have been found  
  
Kagome is home bound  
  
But the hanyou is aching  
  
His heart is breaking  
  
So he looks for his lover  
  
But she's found another  
  
So what will be the sum?  
  
Will he go numb?  
  
Or will he find...  
  
Another heart to bind?  
  
Feedback: Gimme... or else!!!!!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha lay silently on a treetop... He felt his heart had sunk from his chest into his feet, cause it ached every time he walked. But then again... it hurt when he sat... it hurt when he ate, it hurt when he slept... Hell! It hurt when he breathed! All of this... All this pain... Only since she left!   
  
Only since she left...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was so happy... Her heart was pounding with excitement, she had forgotten life could be like this for a teenager... Forgotten that people were actually good... That she didn't always have to worry about some youkai trying to kill her... She had forgotten that teenagers went out to the pool... Forgotten that she could stay home and watch TV... Forgotten that she could go for a peaceful picnic in the park... And she forgot that she could go on dates... Yes... beautiful dates, fun dates, romantic dates, friendly dates and horrible dates...   
  
Yes... even horrible dates... The ones that went sour. The ones that, when you came home, you felt ill. So ill that your mouth tasted like sewer water, your eyes watered as though you had been cutting onions, your hands hurt from clenching and your head felt like it would explode from sheer raging, angry emotion.  
  
But now as she watched him walk towards her she remembered... Yes it's true, their similarities in looks were unbelievable. He looked exactly like her hanyou under a full moon. His eyes grey, his hair black and a fierce expression.   
  
But they were different... He was a human... A normal human teenaged boy and his name was not Inuyasha, it was Max... They were almost completely different... Where Inuyasha was stubborn and moody, Max was easy going and bright. Where Inuyasha was loud and obnoxious, Max was quiet and thoughtful... The only similarities between both was their urge to protect her... To keep her from harm... Max was perfect.   
  
Kagome was complete... Completely happy... All of this... All of this joy... Only since she left!  
  
Only since she left!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Please do tell, please do review! Hate to beg but I just did!  
  
Tell you what, the sooner you review, the sooner I'll update! 


	2. The Kiss that murdered the heart

DISCLAIMER: none of the original Inuyasha characters are mine.  
  
Title: Another heart to bind  
  
Subtitle: The kiss that murdered the heart  
  
Rating: PG ( might go up)  
  
Summary: He finds her... She kills his heart... He leaves...  
  
Feedback: I love it.  
  
ENJOY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs that led to Kagome's house... He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Myoga was right. All it had taken for him to breach the shut off portal between his feudal time and Kagome's future world was a simple Tetsusaiga attack. He didn't completely understand why it had transformed, the Tetsusaiga was a sword of protection, not of destruction. But then again, protection in his times always ended up in some form of destruction... So maybe protection, on some level with the sword, was the same as destruction. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha truly couldn't have given two shits less... All that mattered to him was that he was here... He was finally here, and he would be with her soon.  
  
With his head and heart on cloud nine, Inuyasha waltzed into the house. There was no one in except for the figure of a little nine-year-old boy sitting in front of a television. Inuyasha was just about to exit through the kitchen door when Souta turned around... At the sight of Inuyasha his eyebrows shot up "Oh... Uh... Hie Max... So... You are here to see Kagome huh?". Inuyasha didn't quite hear the whole sentence... All his advanced hearing could pick up was 'here to see Kagome?'. "Yeah..." was all he answered until the name 'Max' finally registered "Uh, why ya callin' me Max, ya know damn well my name's Inuyasha!". Once again Souta's eyebrows went up... then looking down he exhaled in what seemed like some sort of worry or hurt. When he looked up he said:  
  
"You know Max I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but since Kagome has already told you about Inuyasha then I guess I can't really do any harm...I know that this Halloween dance is your first date... And that you want to surprise her and think this outfit is neet but... The truth is, you can't understand how much she truly loved him... but the way things were between them...she was in constant pain... They could never see eye to eye... And now... ever since they lost contact, ever since that portal within that well closed she's been doing better... And now that she's met you... I've never, ever seen her so happy... If she sees you dressed like him... Well, to be blunt, you'll break her heart. Please, just go home and change, I'll tell her you called and said you'll be late. Just don't let her see you like this, she's forgotten about Inuyasha, don't remind her... It'll kill her!"  
  
Inuyasha's mind couldn't keep up.. his heart had fallen again... Fallen right down. She'd forgotten about him... She'd been happier since the well closed up, since she'd lost contact with him... Inuyasha could almost feel his insides go black with pain, but he refused to believe she was happier without him... Refused to believe that she had forgotten him. Without thinking he whirled around and ran fast out the door, he could smell Kagome and he was running to her. But at the same time, there was another male human with her ... and it wasn't anybody he knew. As Souta watched the hanyou turn into a blur of speed before his eyes, and it was only then that he realized who he was really talking to.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to the source of the womanly sent that he had come to love, and a deep feeling of dread came over him. But there was too much pain and it soon ate away at the dread and the pain turned into anger. An anger that could only live within the viscous youkai part of him swore to tear whomever this Max was to pieces.  
  
But not even his youkai furor could save him from what he was about to see... There she was... Kissing someone else...Her arms locked about his neck, the teenager's arms wrapped around her waist and holding her close. Their lips were locked together and they were lost, it seemed, in themselves. Inuyasha didn't realize what he was doing until he heard the inhuman growled fill his ears... Kagome who had been facing him opened her eyes and saw his teary face. The teenager, Max, was about to turn around, but everything happened to fast and he was too slow to catch a glimpse at Inuyasha's face.   
  
With all intention of ripping Max to pieces gone, Inuyasha turned and began running towards the well, back to his time. Kagome had let Max go and was running towards him, knowing she could never catch up in time. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow: "Wait! Inuyasha! Wait! Don't leave like this... Let me talk to you! Let me explain! Please don't leave like this! I was just moving on! It's only the humanly thing to do! Inuyasha! Wait! INUYASHAAAA!"  
  
But Inuyasha couldn't hear anything... He was too busy trying to block out the pain he was feeling in his chest. Apparently his heart had always been there and now, it felt like it was being ripped out, like somebody had reached into his chest and was pulling it out. He could feel his veins and arteries tear and when he finally reached the well; his heart was dead and along with it, every last drop of his humanity.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Do you like?   
  
Please review and let me know... If you want to make any suggestions... I'm listening. I might end up needing some help anyway... But maybe not!  
  
Please review... 


	3. Completing the Hanyou is killing the wor...

DESCLAIMER: none of the original Inuyasha characters are mine.  
  
Title: Another heart to bind  
  
Subtitle: Completing the Hanyou  
  
Rating: PG(might go up)  
  
Summary: Completing the Hanyou is killing the world.  
  
Feedback: The sooner the feedback, the sooner the update. It's not a threat, I just get discouraged if I don't get feedback.  
  
P.S: Neither Kagome nor the 'other heart' is in this chapter, but I had to include it to develop the plot. SORRY!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha my lord. Don't you think you are over reacting? I mean, the portal hasn't closed. Why don't you just go back and talk to her? I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." Myoga had been talking about her for the past two hours, the fact of the matter was he didn't think Inuyasha was listening. Myoga was pretty damn scared (not that that was unusual.) but he was frightened for lord Inuyasha. Ever since he came back, he been so different, so cold. Myoga sat on Inuyasha's shoulder silent for the first time in a long time that day. He knew there was no getting through to Inuyasha and as he looked around the woods and at the speed they were going, he knew Inuyasha had a destination. He was scared to find out where it was, or why they were going there, he knew that whatever the reason it couldn't be good. But what could he do? He dare not piss Inuyasha off. Something told him it was not the time. No. Not at all.  
  
Inuyasha thought he was going to die. For days after he came back. He thought he would do nothing for the rest of his life. Thought that for his prolonged life he would just sit and waste away day by day. But the animal in him, the beast was having none of it. It refused to die along with his human instincts refused to simply go down with the ship. And thanks to it's survival instincts something, a memory, twinkled at the back of his mind. A memory of a small pinkish jewel that had lived within her; a small pink ball that held so much promise for a hanyou such as himself. As soon as he remembered his body reacted. If she'd moved on. IT WAS ABOUT BLOODY TIME HE DID TOO!  
  
He'd secretly given the Shikon No Tama to Kaede, and she was keeping just like her sister had kept it when she was alive. The jewel was complete, and as soon as he got his hanyou hands on it, so would he. Very soon he would be complete. As he reached Kaedey's village, he knew he would do anything to get the shard. ANYTHING! God help the poor soul who stood in is way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Myoga aimlessly yelling in his ear, trying to get his attention. Irritated Inuyasha smacked him off his shoulder, he wouldn't need anyone pretty soon. Soon he would need no one, he'd be better the Sesshomaru who was know developing feelings for that stupid human child, he would be strong, untouchable, powerful youkai and there would be no female human clinging to his arm telling him to love and not rule.  
  
Without thinking he rushed into the village, the people saw him, some waved some did not. Inuyasha ignored them all the same. He rushed into Kaede's house and there she was. The old decrepit lady sewing some sort of kimono, he paid her no heed simply walked towards the Shikon jewel which, he knew, lay beneath one of the loose floorboards. Just as he was walking towards his target Kaede turned around and took a half jump backwards. "Oh! Dear me! Inuyasha I didn't hear thee coming in! Why are thou here?" Inuyasha didn't feel like talking much "The Jewel." . Kaede's eyebrows went up, worry filled her eyes "Why what is wrong? Who is after the jewel? Who knows it's here?'.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "Me. I know it's here. I want the jewel. Give it to me!" Kaede's face went blank, he could tell she was confused. She didn't know what to think. Inuyasha had totally lost all interest in the Shikon No Tama after his love for Kagome struck him, and so now that he asked for it Kaede was uncertain how to take his actions. Inuyasha flared with anger; how weak he had become! How blind! How foolish of him to think that a human could be his equal! How dare he think he could fit in with them. He realized know how idiotic. He was less then human, less then youkai. He was a half-breed, a thing that didn't fit anywhere. A thing that no one accepted, that everyone looked down on. How foolish of him to think he could hold the love of a human.He should have learned after Kikyo that humans were not to be trusted. NOT EVER!  
  
In his fury, his voice was calm "Step out of my way bitch or I will kill ya! I have come for the jewel and I'll have it. NO MATTER WHAT!" Kaede's face went from confusion to horror, she finally realized, it had finally sunk in. "Inuyasha what happened to thee?" Inuyasha smiled "What does it matter! I want the jewel and I'll have it!" Kaede's face went pale but she stood her ground: "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't let thee do that.". He laughed his voice mocking "Ya can't. Or ya won't? There is a difference ya know?" Kaede shook her head "Not to me! I won't let thee have it. I won't let thee destroy everything Kagome and thee fought for. Won't let thee destroy everything thee actually believed in. I don't know what happened to thee, but it will pass. Just remember Kagome. Remember her and everything thee sha-" Her sentence never finished, Inuyasha had heard Kagome's name one too many times. His mocking face had turned colder than ice. He rushed forward and grabbing Kaede by the neck he whispered into her ear "Don't say I didn't warn THEE ya little BITCH!"  
  
Her screamed pierced the air about them and there were loud noises outside. Inuyasha wasted no time. He snapped her neck then looked for the shard, by the time he'd located the board, retrieved the shard and was ready to leave the villagers were coming to the house. Holding the shard in his right hand he opened his mouth and swallowed it. Without waiting for the change he rushed out meeting the villagers. They didn't stand a chance. He maimed and killed every villager that stood in his way, by the time he left the ground was as blood red as Inuyasha's eyes and he was content. He was finally complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER.  
  
Sesshomaru sat silently looking up at the night sky, Rin lay close beside him her eyes closed as she cuddled and breathed lightly on the fur of his tail. It actually felt quite ticklish, in an innocent way that he had never thought he could feel. But that was not what concerned him at the moment. He had been hearing rumors about a hanyou turned youkai... A youkai that was now reeking havoc on any and all human villages he crossed. They described him as a white haired demon with red eyes and bleu pupils, with long fangs and sharp claws and two purple stripes on each side of his face. He knew it was Inuyasha. It had to be. But he couldn't figure out why. What had made his brother so power hungry, so blood thirsty all of a sudden.  
  
But his thoughts were once more distracted when a familiar sent came into existence. Quietly getting up, sure to leave his tail trailing on the floor so Rin lay undisturbed,' he called quietly " Come on little brother, this Sesshomaru knows you are there. I can smell you. You know that. What do you want!" Inuyasha popped from the shadows "Oh hie big brother, have ya any fuckin' clue how hard y'are to find?! I mean I've been lookin' for ya for the past month and SHIT! No body, not demon or human knew where the hell ya were!" Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha before answering "This Sesshomaru demands and answer.". Inuyasha in turn studied Sesshomaru. then nodded "Well what d'ya know. You'r still all work no play huh?" then looking down at Rin who held Sesshomaru's tail between her arms and against her undeveloped chest he said: "Well. maybe a little bit-a-play. Damn Sess. I didn't know you swung that way. No wonder y'aint never had a girlfriend." Once more Sesshomaru didn't answer. His normal reaction would have been an attempt to decapitate Inuyasha but he was unwilling to wake the child up, he remained still.  
  
Inuyasha looked disappointed. Apparently he had wanted a reaction. Shrugging he spoke, alright I've come to make an offer." with that he smiled. "How would you like to kill the cats?" Sesshomaru had not been expecting that. He was silent then "This is why you have searched for this Sesshomaru. You want to kill the cats." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yup! I wanna kill the cats. The way I figure, you want'em dead, I wanna territory to rule over. Considering y'have the East, I believe I should have the West. It's only fair." Sesshomaru seemed suspicious "Why do you want this Sesshomaru to believe that you came here peacefully. That you will not double cross him?" Inuyasha shrugged then half laughed "First of all I expect you to trust me caus' that little bitchling of yours is still alive and because it would be much easier for the both of us to kill the cats then it would be for either of us alone. And even harder for one of us to kill the other. Don't worry. y'aint got nothin' to lose and all to gain. After this. You'll go your way, I'll go mine. Simple." Sesshomaru studied his brother even more, his mind sinking deep in thought, but it didn't take long for him to accept the proposal. He and his now full demon brother were going to finish off the cats, finish off a feud that had begun with their father and would end with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Really if you didn't like something let me know. I am aiming to please here! Tell me and I'll try to make it better. Just don't flame. Although you've all been nice to me t'ill now! Kool!  
  
Please review!  
  
Luv y'all! 


	4. Three arrows and three times worse

DISCLAIMER: None of the original Inuyasha characters are mine!!!  
  
TTITLE: Another heart to bind  
  
SUBTITLE: Three arrows and three times worse  
  
RATING:PG (might go up...)  
  
SUMMARY: She's been taken,   
  
she's been found.   
  
His heart is still breaking,   
  
But will she be bound?  
  
FEEDBACK: would be greatly appreciated!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody!!! How are ya all doin'? Me well! Actually not! I have got a cough so I'm at home and not at school(I'm not complainin' believe me!) I know I haven't updated in a while but I have now... I hope you guys like this chapter!!!! Please review it! Please! And If you do don't flame me! K anyway, about the girls name it's pronounced "AA EE SHA"... I heard it in this french song sang by an Arab guy and I just fell in love with it... so Heehee... I decided to name the girl Aisha! Anywho...  
  
EnJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 years later  
  
Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's house, he and three of his men had past through the portal and were now standing in front of the house, whispering to each other questioning themselves one what they were doing in such a peculiar world and on what they were standing and waiting for... These men were used to full on battles, used to being the most infamous and ruthless army's in the feudal era, they were not used to stealth missions... When they had questioned him, he had told them to shut the bloody hell up and to follow command. They knew better then to question him twice...  
  
Inuyasha stood sniffing the air, he could smell her... After all the years, and all the blood he'd spilled for the sake of forgetting. Every memory he had of that sent came flooding back into his head... The times he had held her close, felt her soft lean body pressed against his... Felt her hair... Her lips... He'd loved her... Truly LOVED her... And what did she do? She betrayed him! Like that faithless bitch Kikyo who simply turned her back on him. Who without question shot an arrow through his heart... Kagome did the same... TWICE... The first arrow was filled with pure joy, pure love. And the second... the second tore him apart... The second was a kiss laid on somebody else's face...  
  
"It's time boyz... I dunno how much trouble she or her family members'll be... She shouldn't cauz ya much trouble...Don't kill tha girl tho... that's no what werr'here for... Anybody else...Do as you please!"  
  
With that they boys were off into the house, not two seconds later terror filled screeches overwhelmed him and he smiled, but something else caught his attention. There was another sent in the house, a sent that was not familiar to him... A sent that was undoubtedly feminine... He frowned, pure curiosity crawling over him.   
  
He ran towards it, it seemed to be stationed in Kagome's room, jumping up onto the windowsill he peered in.   
  
That was when he saw her, standing backed up against a wall. Her expression was a very interesting one... It seemed to be filled with utter revulsion at the decaying demon that stood in front of her, fear and pure anger. He stared at her for awhile, she was beautiful, and her straight long red hair flowed down her shoulders and onto her back, stopping with a curl above her behind. She had bangs and on the further end of each side, long black hair came flowing down cradling her face. She was a beauty... A true beauty... But what caught his eye the most were her eyes. They were quite peculiar, one being a very light ocean green, while the other was a dark chestnut colour, almost red. He stared on in amazement unable to move or speak as he felt his male body immediately react to her.   
  
"Oh my God! Aisha! Aisha!" At the voice Inuyasha's attention was drawn to the entrance of the room where Kagome stood. Inuyasha watched the scene quietly as Kagome picked up a piece of broken wood and swung it carelessly at the demon. He shook his head... Not a chance, she didn't stand the slightest chance... "Leave her alone you beast! Leave her alone!" Aisha's eyes went wide:   
  
"Get out of here Kagome! Save yourself!".   
  
"Oh! So yoooouuuuu are the Kagome! The one that the Master talked about! Well, he'll be very happy to see you alive and well!"  
  
With that the demon forgot about Aisha, dodged the attack, and flew at Kagome claws ready to grab her. But as soon as that happened Inuyasha saw the mistake. The girls countenance, Aisha totally changed. Her shoulders straightened and it was as if a fire had been lit in her eyes. The fear was gone, all that was left was revulsion and anger... Without a word she rushed forward then grabbing the demon by the neck, and completely taking him by surprise, she managed to throw him right out the window. It was a close call for Inuyasha who had to jump upwards and unto the roof of the building to miss the falling demon. Filled with shock and large amount of amusement he decided that this was going to be a whole lot more fun then he had anticipated... He jumped to the ground and rushed into the house.  
  
As Inuyasha rushed in the house he was quite shocked at what he found, on one end of the room he found his third in command had been shot with a purifying arrow right through the head while his second in command's head had been hacked off. His eyebrows shot up for the third time that evening when he realized that the Aisha girl stood over him. A look of plain horror pasted on her face. Kagome stood a little behind her staring down at the dead demon's rolling head...  
  
  
  
"I... I... I can't believe you just did that Aisha... I m-mean you just h-hacked off his h-head!"  
  
Aisha did not respond.  
  
"Well, well, well" Inuyasha muttered as both girls noticed him standing there, leaning against the open door. "Looky who I found!"   
  
At the sight of him Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed it at him. Inuyasha laughed "Well, doesn't this bring back memories!" Kagome winced.   
  
"Go ahead, shoot! That would make three arrows ya've shot at me, wish would make ya three times worse then Kikyo..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed "You don't get it do ya! Ha! Feeble humans and their faithless minds... Well anyway, I'll just skip the pleasantries and get down ta business!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped forward reaching for Kagome but she shot her arrow and Inuyasha realized he had miscalculated... He thought he could reach her before she shot the arrow and that even if she did shoot she was a lousy shot. But due to the accuracy of the shot, it was obvious she had been practicing. Inuyasha moved sideways trying to avoid it. But he was not completely successful as an arrow meant for his heart went through his shoulder...He landed on the ground beside Aisha who took a step back. Kagome immediately aimed another arrow at him and shot. But once again he dodged it and instead of entering his heart, it sliced though his rib and into his lung. Pain rediated through him. He had greatly underestimated her. But this was far, far from over.  
  
"So ya've been practicing have ya? Well that's Ok... Cuz that just makes this a whole lot more fun for me... See..."   
  
Moving as fast as he could with two arrows in his body he grabbed Aisha who was closer to him then Kagome.  
  
"Ya see, human women have taught me that there are two ways to kill... You can be merciful and rip a person's bleedin' heart out, or watch them deteriorate as you let them live through the cruelty betrayal or even, rippin' away a loved one... Now, I dunno who she is, who this Aisha is. But I can tell she's cared for... So ya can say bye-bye to yar little buddy, cuz ya ain't ever seein' her again!"  
  
With those words he hit Aisha hard, knocking her unconscious and grabbing her before she hit the ground. Kagome shot another arrow and as Inuyasha jumped trying to miss it the arrow struck Aisha in the back.   
  
"Fool!" He yelled "Yer down my work for me! Don't kill her just yet!"  
  
Kagome was in shock, she'd just struck her friend! She couldn't move.  
  
  
  
"Aisha!" was all she managed to scream as Inuyasha headed fast for the well and back to the feudal era! 


	5. I let her fall

Title: Another heart to bind

Subtitle: I let her fall…

Rating: PG

A/N: This chapter is real cheesy. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get back into the 'mood' of the story… but I'd still like reviews please.

ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aisha's eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding for some reason, and her body refused to move. But that suited her well, as she really did not want to move, she was just too comfortable to really want to move. It felt like she was being carried, that her body was laying up against a thinly muscled chest, and that strong arms held her close. Smiling vaguely she nuzzled what felt like a shoulder and buried her face in a neck, her hands reached forward and grabbed red material, it felt like silk between her fingers. She sighed, blissfully calm. 

Then the hands beneath her were gone and her eyes shot open as gravity took over. The material slipped from her fingers and the powerful chest began to drift away. She fell hard on the floor. "Wake the hell up wench!" said the greeting voice. Aisha groaned at the pain that was radiating through her body as her eyes focused on the stupid idiot who had just dropped her ass on the hard floor. It was the same that had attacked Kagome and her… The one with silver hair and gold eyes… and "OH MY GOD!!" Aisha half yelled. 

It stepped back, and the two body parts she'd just seen twitched downward, he frowned at her his long nailed fingers heading to cover them as if to shield them from her screech. Aisha forgot her pain then jumping to her feet she rushed over and grabbed them both in her hands. She saw his eyes go wide in shock but she couldn't help herself. They were just so cute, those pink and white little dog ears of his.

He was still for awhile, absolutely motionless then as if snapping back to reality he pushed her away. His hands making contact with the skin just below her bust. She stumbled back, struggling not to fall, she didn't. She regained her balance and glared at him. "That was goddamned unnecessary!!" she yelled at him. He approached menacingly and she quickly forgot about those cute ears. Her body shivered and every limb was telling her to run. But she did not, she stood and faced him. 

He walked up to her grabbing her by the hair and pulling her face close to his. "Don't ya ever **_ever_** do that again!" Aisha's eyes were locked to his, their bodies were barely inches apart and her hands were pushing away from his chest. She nodded calmly, though scared out of her wits she tried to hide it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't before long that she found herself in a large castle… Well it wasn't really a castle, it looked almost like a huge temple. Whatever it was, it was grand and regal and quite dark. After his little threat, the silver haired thing Kagome had called Inuyasha left her in the command of one of his henchmen after taking him to the side and speaking silently to him, Inuyasha walked away.

She was now sitting in a dark dank room, with a sorry excuse for a cushion placed on the floor and what looked like a green blanket. Aisha stared at all this, but her mind kept fluttering back to the dog-eared boy. She couldn't help but think of his golden eyes and his silver hair… and those goddamn cute ears of his. And she found herself day dreaming of him - - until the images of the fight between Kagome and her flashed before her eyes…. The she felt dread… and a vague sense of familiarity. She felt as if she knew this guy… Or his face at least… and it hit her

"MAX!! He looks like Max!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat silently staring at the wall in front of him, it had been odd carrying that girl. It had brought back memories. The way she had nuzzled him, the way her hands had curled on him. He'd felt soo good for a second. For a split second and then he'd remembered what he was doing, why he was doing it and who he was trying to get back at. So he dropped her watching her fall straight on her ass. He didn't want her to ever touch him, ever again. 


End file.
